marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 2)
|image = |caption = Kelly as lead host on her cable talk show in part two of "Kelly Does Hollywood" Season 6 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 10 |overall = 115 |network = FOX |production = 6.10 |imdb = tt642310 |guests = Jon Lovitz Peter Steinfeld Heather Grimes Donna Eskra Georgi Irene Lisa Fuhrman Kari Wuhrer Megan O'Hara Denise Richards Victor Hugo Basso Edd Hall Garth Ancier Cleveland O'Neal III |taping = November 1, 1991 |airdate = November 17, 1991 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 1)" |next = "Al Bundy, Shoe Dick" }} Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 2) is the 10th episode of season 6 of Married... with Children, also the 115th overall episode in the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Larry Jacobson, the episode premiered on the FOX network, airing on November 17, 1991. Synopsis Part two of two-part story. The Conclusion. Al, Kelly and Bud travel to Hollywood, where Kelly meets the executive producer (played by former SNL cast member Jon Lovitz) who's interested in her show. The network's executives end up changing it drastically and it gets canceled. Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Regular cast : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *'Note:' Katey Sagal, who plays the part of Peg Bundy, does not appear in this episode. Guest starring *Jon Lovitz as Jeff Littlehead *Peter Steinfeld as Rock Turboman (as Pete Steinfeld) *Heather Grimes as Roberta *Donna Eskra as Cyndy *Georgi Irene as Samantha *Lisa Fuhrman as Jeannie *Kari Wuhrer as Joanie *Megan O'Hara as Girl #1 *Denise Richards as Girl #2 (as Denise Lee Richards) *Victor Hugo Basso as Hair dresser *Edd Hall as TV Announcer (voice only) *Garth Ancier as Gig Fontaine *Cleveland O'Neal III as Stage Manager (as Cleveland O'Neal) Quotes Notes Trivia *When Al, Kelly and Bud arrive at "NBS Studios" in Hollywood there are a number of posters hanging on the lobby wall showing NBS's series line up. Ron Leavitt MWC's creator and executive producer, is pictured in almost all of these "series posters", including "The Homeless Detective" and "Amos and Andrew" the series. *Series writer Larry Jacobson and co-executive producer Stacie Lipp are pictured in the "Me and the Shiksha" NBS TV series poster. *Garth Ancier, who plays "Gig Fontaine", the leather-jacket-clad star of a series at NBS--the network that is to produce Kelly's show--was actually not an actor; he was the Head of Programming at Fox Television, the network on which "Married With Children" was running. Goofs *While there are cameras everywhere on Kelly's set, the camera that is doing the real recording of the actors can be seen in the mirror behind Kelly when she is getting her hair done. Watch the mirror; Somebody holds up a white card to signal Christina to go over to Al & Jeff, and the camera in the reflection follows her. External Links * *''Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 2)'' on Bundyology *''Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 2) - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#115 Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 2)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 6 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter Category:Al's Dream